rctfandomcom-20200223-history
Ayers Rock/Scenario Guide
Players start this scenario with $5,000 of their own money, and can borrow up to $35,000 from the bank. They should pause the game when the scenario starts, and notice the two paths leading to nowhere on either side of the rock. These pathes should be cut off from the main pathway going around the existing rides, then pick up every guest on these two paths and drop them onto the main path. With the pathways leading to nowhere blocked, they can proceed to clear the patrol areas for the park staff so that they can move around freely. However, players are strongly advised to keep the patrol areas for Handyman 2 and Handyman 4 as they are—between these two handymen, they are more than capable of dealing with anything that crops up around the small food centre to the right of the park. The two Entertainers and Security Guard are not worth the monthly cost at this point. This park comes with a handful of rides, all of them with free admission as well as their own set of minor issues : * The Water Coaster (Splashster) has decent ride ratings but relatively low guest capacity * The Enterprise is located too close to the park entrance, which will turn some guests away * The Ferris Wheel's queue length is too long (one tile's enough for this kind of ride) * The Maze only allows 4 guests in at any one time After pricing the rides as they should, and changing the Maze's settings so that 16 guests (64 in OpenRCT2) can be in it simultaneously, players should close and move the Ferris Wheel nearer to the park entrance and with a queue no longer than 4 tiles, before moving the Enterprise to the Ferris Wheel's original location, using its former queue and exit paths as the new paths for the Enterprise. Due to its low guest capacity, the queue time for Splashster is 12 minutes, which is still too much even with Queue TVs and patrolling Entertainers. The absolute least for any player to do in this situation is to cut off most of the queue path so that it connects directly to the main path. However, bolder players can also make some minor alterations to the coaster itself in order to increase its guest capacity a little. The large banked curve before the second lift hill, as well as the short stretch of straight track before the station platform, are good places to add more block brake sections, the last one can even be lengthened for even more block brakes. The remnants of Splashster's original queue path, can be used for another ride. As for research, players will need Maximum Funding and prioritise gentle, thrill and water rides, as well as roller coasters. Ayers Rock's research tree is quite deep, and only a few rides are available to work with at the start, so they will need to count only on ride types that will be built to draw guests. Other rides should only be put if affordable at the moment, if no other big drawers are on hold, in small unused spaces and should be built in less than 1 minute. Since much of the ground-level tiles are covered with shrubs and bushes, building new rides there will cost considerably more, so the first few coasters added should be small and inexpensive so that they will attract guests and income while taking as little as possible out of the available funds. Good coaster types to start with include the Reverse Freefall, Inverted Impulse and Wild Mouse coasters. Although space to work with will never be a problem here, cramming as many rides as possible near the pre-built ones will save guests the trouble of walking long distances and keep them within reach of the food centre, which in turn saves the player from the need to build more food/drink stalls for some time. Wise players may wish to relocate the merchandise stalls and First Aid Room, however, since these were pre-built in odd locations. The First Aid Room is best placed close to the exit of the Enterprise, while the merchandise stalls should be placed near the exits of the park's greatest money-earners. An alternative way to develop this park is to build on the rock itself. One of the available TRansport rides worthy of note is the Elevator, which can be used to ferry passengers from the ground level to the top of the rock with little footprint. As the top of the rock is completely barren and relatively flat, it is possible to build rides on it instead of on the bush-covered ground. In addition, the cost of building a direct footpath from the ground to the top of the rock can be reduced a little by "wrapping" the pathway around the rock's outcroppings. Incidentally, the outcropping nearest to the Maze is largely at the perfect level to build an Elevator. Even if the player doesn't intend to build on top of the rock, the Elevator can serve as a ride, so building it will still draw some additional guests alone. 3 years is not a lot of time to generate a high guest count, especially given the few rides the player starts out with, so the players here should be constantly building new rides to draw guests. Category:Scenario Guide Category:Australasia